Secret of the Sword
by Sakuram0chi
Summary: If Gray had a sister, he would do anything to protect her. Right? The background of Gray's sword necklace. Gruvia Lyonx Original Character !Rin! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me**

 **Please R &R, Thanks much**!

Lucy sighs. Rainy days make her feel, well, gloomy. Of course, she couldn't say it out loud because Juvia was near. "Lucy, what's wrong?" asks Mirajane walking over. "I hope you're not feeling unwell."

"No, I'm fine. Just a little cabin fever, you know?" Lucy giggles. "Besides, Natsu and Gray are out on mission. That time of year again, isn't it?"

Mira nods. "I guess it is. Do you think that you have a chance this year?"

"I don't know," Lucy glances out of the guild hall window and sighs again. _What a gloomy day, I wish that something interesting would happen._

* * *

Makarov trudges down the damp forest path. The trees slightly sheltered him from the oncoming thunderstorm, but not by much. To his surprise, he sees Porlyusica's chimney blowing smoke. _It's not everyday that she has a toasty fire waiting for me when I come to visit._ He chuckles to himself. He catches the sweet, savoury aroma of apple pie. _And a nice snack!_

He shivers, chilled down to the bone. Soon the path open into a mouth. A sparkling clearing lays in front of him. A gnarly, twisted trees expands out from the center. Makarov had always thought that her home in the forest, outside of Magnolia was beautiful. He strolls up to the knobby brown door and raps on it.

Expecting Porlyusica to answer the door he is nearly knocked off his feet when a young girl opens the door instead. "Hello?" she asks suspiciously.

"Is Porlyusica around?" he asks.

"She's in the back mixing potions," the girl replies and lets him in.

She is wearing a one sleeved black crop topand a black bikini bottom. Her feet are shod with black boots that end mid-thigh. She has long black hair with two bangs parted down the middle framing her face. Bandages cover her whole body underneath her clothes from her wrists to her ankles, and her neck. Sapphire rings adorn her biceps. A black cloak's strings attach around the neck. Spirit keys hang from a loop around the bottom of her bikini.

 _I wonder why she's here..._ Makarov says to himself.

 **-B.R.E.A.K-**

He watches as Porlyusica bustles around her small room. "Good day. How's it going?" he greets her. He chuckles to himself as she nearly jumps out of her shoes.

"What are you doing here?" she asks in irritation. "Don't you have stuff to do at the guild?"

"Oh yes, of course I do. But, I couldn't miss my monthly visit. I hardly get to see you anymore. Now that you live all the way out here it's hard for an old man to commute. Don-cha know?" he replies good-naturedly.

"I wouldn't mind if you didn't come. It's not like I particularily enjoy your visits, anyway," she replies briskly.

He smiles. "What about that apple pie?"

"That was Rin's doing." she sniffs. "I don't really care. Now hurry along. I have things to do."

"Rin? Is that the name of the girl out there? I didn't know she had moved in."

Porlyusica lets out an angry puff of breath. "She just showed up one day. I healed her, and she didn't leave. It's rather irritating. But, she cooks well." she pauses. "Let's go eat some pie now."

* * *

Rin serves the small man a piece of pie. She didn't like him being here. She didn't trust people. Except Miss Porlyusica. She was, well, different. She didn't offer Rin any fake smiles. She always cut straight to the point and never hid anything.

She then serves Miss Porlyusica and herself. Kind people are the scariest. Behind their fake smiles and concerns are just ulterior motives.

She remembers back to her childhhod. Nightmares still haunt her dreams. The shadows still greet her like an old friend.

She clenches her fists until her knuckles turn white.

 **-B.R.E.A.K-**

"Would you like to join Fairy Tail?" the small man asks smiling and squinting at me.

She nearly spit out my pie. "Excuse me?" Rin asks. "I'll pass."

"Why not?"

"People," Rin mutters. "They want you to trust them. Then as soon as you do, and turn your back," her fork clatters to the floor. "they stab and betray you." A shadow casts over the room.

A voice breaks the silence. "Try us," he says. "Fairy Tail might surprise you."

Rin considers it. It had been so long since she'd talked to other humans. Since she'd trusted. She shakes her head. "No," she says. "Never again can I ever do that."

 **-F.L.A.S.H.B.A.C.K-**

"Just take her. We never want to see her face again." Rin's aunt had whispered. "What she's done is unforgivable. Unforgivable." she turned away from the near-infant child who was being dragged away. "She took him away. She took Mika away from me. My only sister!" she sobbed in agony. "Just take her."

Rin screamed and cried and called to her. "Auntie! Don't let them take me! Help me!" she sobbed. "Please," she whispered.

"It's unforgivable," she spun and stared hard at Rin as tears rolled down her cheeks. "It's your fault that Deliora came. All your fault."

Her aunt turned and walked away as the men from the Bureau of Magical Developement. "Aunt Muzumi!" she screamed.

 **-B.R.E.A.K-**

Days after days. Night after night. Days became weeks and weeks became years. Rin was sealed away. Her keys were taken from her and her power studied. Like always the power of Creative Imagination still held mystery.

She remembered her parents and her brother. She missed them so much.

She had trusted Aunt Muzumi.

How could she?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me**

 **Please R &R, Thanks much**!

"Hey Gramps?" Gray asks sitting down at the bar.

Makarov opens one eye. "What is it Gray?"

"Where can I find dried rainbow sakura and blood grass? I need some for a mission, but I've been stuck on it for a while."

Makarov thinks. _Where can he find such rare or out of season plants?_ He snaps his fingers. "Go to the forest outside of magnolia and find Porlyusica. I'm sure that she'll have some.

Gray nods his heas. "Thanks Gramps."

* * *

Gray sniffas the air and smells something burning. His eyes dart around suspiciously. A small cloud of heather gray smoke erupts to his left. He rushes to the site and hides behind a bush.

Seven identical, rather tall, lean young men stand in the middle of the clearing. They have waves of spiky teal hair, snake like lime eyes, and a faint scaly patterns on their skin. They have dartmouth green wing projections from their backs that have teal membranes and dartmouth green tails with teal spikes. Their nails are long and they snort fire out of their noses. They all wear hunter green v-necks and formfitting gray jeans with hunter green sneakers.

They form a semicircle around a petite, slender girl of average height with long black hair that parts down the middle and stormy gray eyes. She wears a short, sleevless teal kimono tunic. The robe is held together by a dartmouth green obi with a lime green ribbon tied around it. Around her biceps are flared shirtless sleeves. Her feet are shod with sockless tabi sandals. She holds a tall golden staff with vines and snakes twisting up it and at the top is a golden apple. A tawny ion skin is thrown over her shoulders.

The serpentine men are protecting the girl from several forest vulcans. Gray watches in amazement as the men protect the girl from the forest vulcans. They slash with their claws and burn them with their fire breath. But then, a vulcan appears from behind the semicircle and knocks the girl out. her clothes morph into simpler clothing, a long sleeved black crop top and black leggings and boots. The serpentine men de-materialize and the vulcans advance.

"It's a woo-man and woo-man," they chant in unison. Gray, heroically if he may put it so, leaps in front of her and freezes a vulcan stiff.

He pauses in the middle and takes a deep breath. "Ice blade: seven-slice dance!" he calls out and takes down two. "Ice make: impact!" one more. "Ice make: lance!" and with that he takes down the last vulcan. Each of the vulcans shrinks down considerably until they become other animals. Squirells, rabbits, and one becomes a slim and tall elderly woman with pink hair.

"Fool," she whispers before passing out.

* * *

Rin observes Miss Porlyusica yelling at the man from her bed. Somehow, he seems, familiar. But why? His spiky nay blue hair, his coal black eyes. Her head starts to hurt from overthinking.

"And your name is?" he asks interrupting her thought process. He stares at her.

She clears her throat. "Rin. My name is Rin."

"Rin?" his eyes seem to pop open. "Your name is Rin?"

She nods slowly. "Yes. My name is Rin. Why?"

"I-I used to know someone named Rin. She was someone very dear to me. And in the end I couldn't protect her," he says with a slight scowl.

* * *

 **-F.L.A.S.H.B.A.C.K-**

"Gray. Come here," his father called to him.

Gray leapt off of Aunt Muzumi's lap. "You're back already?" He was so excited that he stumbled and fell face first into the snow. He almost cried, but he stopped himself. He was a big brother now and he needed to set a good example. He stood back up carefully and sniffled. Then he threw his chest out and strutted over to his mother and father.

"What a big boy. You are going to make a wonderful brother," his mother praised.

With that, Gray threw his chest out a little more and held his hands out. "May I hold it?"

"It?" his mother giggled. "This is your little sister. Her name is Rin. Take good care of her," she gently placed the baby into Gray's small arms.

He gazed into her small face. He became so overwhelmed with happiness that he held her to his chest tightly. "I will protect you," he whispered into the small baby's ear.

Then it happened.

They were all sleeping and the ground started to shake. Scream sounded throughout Brago. Gray was shaken awake by his panicked mother. "Gray! Gray, you must get up! We need to leave!"

Gray watched as his father, the man he had thought be invincible fell as he was fighting Deliora. Then, as his mother went into forest to Aunt Muzumi's house to get her the trees, they burned. They collapsed. He watched in terror as the flames swallowed his mother. He could no longer see her. And Rin. She was in his mother's arms. Suddenly, all was lost.

His mother. His father. Rin. They died.

All because of Deliora.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me**

 **Please R &R, Thanks much**!

The more Gray stares are her, the more he becomes convinced. Was this girl, the girl standing before him, a reincarnation or possibly a ghost of Rin? Coming back to haunt him because he had failed to save her? He clenches his fist and it slowly becomes white. He clears the scowl from his face. "So, where are you from?" he asks attempting to turn the charm on and, well, miserably failing. Loke had told him that if he turned on the charm, that he could get any information that he wanted.

She completly ignores his best attempt.  
"I don't really know," she confesses to Gray.

He raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"My only known family is my Aunt. I haven't seen her in 17 years," Rin's voice shakes.

 _Aunt Muzumi?_ "What was your Aunt's name? Do you remember?"

"I'd rather not talk about her. She abandoned me. I no longer consider her my family. It's just me now."

 _Aunt Muzumi would abandon Rin. She loved Rin. she loved us all. Especially Mother. She would do anything for Mother._ Gray clears his throat. "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

Rin looks up. "It's fine," she says nonchalantly while twirling a locket in her forefinger and thumb.

 **-F.L.A.S.H.B.A.C.K-**

"Do you like it Gray?" his father asks him.

Gray fingers the delicate sword and traces the outline of the blade. "It's beautiful," he says with shining eyes.

"It matches Rin's. See if you fit the sword into the outline of the locket and clip this here and that there and push it in... See?" his mother shows him with a little smile on her face. "Then, the locket pops open.

 **-E.N.D._O.F._F.L.A.S.H.B.A.C.K-**

He gazes at her intently. _Her locket. Is it her?_ Unconsciously I reach my hand out to her. _The locket. I must see for myself._ "May I. See your locket?" he asks hesitantly.

"Why?" she asks narrowing her eyes keeping her lips in a set, thin line.

"Please," he begs. "It's hard to explain. Just, please. Let me see it."

She carefully unclips the locket and gingerly hands it to him. "Be careful. Please"

"I will. I promise," he also undoes the clip of his necklace, and amazing the locket, yet battered, holds a perfect fit to his sword. He clips this here and that there and pushes it in. Miraculously, the locket pops open with a small click.

Cautiously, he looks at the tattered pictures. One is of Gray and his parents. his mother is smiling while holding a baby wrapped in gray, swaddling clothes. The other picture is of Aunt Muzumi. Gray and Rin were being held by an overjoyed Aunt Muzumi. It had been taken when Rin was slightly older, so she had a little tuft of black hair falling into her eyes. Gray was frowning, but anyone could tell that he was happy. His eyes were shining.

"It opened," Rin exclaims quietly.

Gray nods. "Of course it did."

"It never opened before though. No matter how much I tried."

Gray pulls Rin into a tight hug. "Welcome home, Little Sister."

* * *

Gray rubs his cheek where Rin punched him. "I don't know what con you're trying to pull, but you're not going to fool me.

"I swear," Gray protests. "Look at this picture. That's me! Can't you tell?"

Rin studies the small picture. "So what if he look like you. I don't even know you!"

"I know you though! You were born on December 25th, X772. Your full name is Rin Fullbuster. You had or perphaps still have a mongolian spot in the small of your back. When you were small you had two things that you were afraid of. Being alone and of fire. The first word you learned was 'Ugh.'"

Porlyusica laughs. "Sounds like you."

Gray looks at the ground. "And last of all. I loved you very very much. I don't know how you survived, but I saw you, Mother and aunt Muzumi all go down in that fire."

* * *

Rin remebers now. the fire. The heat. The smoke entering her lungs. The fear.

She looks at Gray. Someone where, somewhere in her memory she saw his face. It was smiling and laughing.

Tears flow into her eyes. She lifts her hands up to her face. why was she crying. She didn't understand. What wass happening to her.

Was this man really her brother.

Could she really have a family?

She presses her small face into his chest. "Can I lean on you? Just this one time? Can i believe that I have a family? A family that loves me? Is this all possible?" she asks in a small whispers.

"Don't worry Rin. I will protect you this time. Never again will I let you out of my sight."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me**

 **Please R &R, Thanks much**!

We sit in silence. "Give Fairy Tail a shot. It's my home and I want it to he your home too," Gray persuades.

"Nope," Rin folds her arms obstinately. "I like living with Miss Porlyusica. Besides you live in the Boys Dormitories. I'd have to live seperately from you.

Gray was getting frusturated, the points that Rin was making were all legit. "Fine. Then I'll buy a house. Okay?"

"You have that much money?"

"I don't spend that much money, and besides, I've taken on a lot of jobs lately."

Porlyusica slams a plate down onto the counter where she had been washing the now broken plate. "Oh, come on. Just leave already. go live with your brother."

"But," Rin starts.

"No buts."

Rin sighs. "If that's what you wish. I will go get my stuff."

Minutes later, Rin returned with a small tote of stuff. "Now, you be on your way." Porlyusica informs her.

Rin pecks her on the cheek surprising the old woman. "I'll make sure to visit."

"You don't have to," she scowls while hiding a small smile.

"I know I don't. But who will bake apple pie and clean the cauldron and weed if I don't?"

Porlyusica watched Rin and Gray disappear into the woods.

Even though it had only been a few monthes since Rin had arrived, Porlyusica had grown attached to her.  
And even though it had only been a few moments since she had left, Porlyusica already missed her.  
Of course, she wouldn't admit it to herself. "Good riddance," she says to herself once back inside. "Though I will miss her apple pie."

* * *

"Gray, my darling. Are you having an affair?" Juvia asks him dramatically when he arrives back at the guild.

Gray rolls his eyes. "Lay off, Juvia," he strolls over to Master and sits down at the bar with Rin. "Hey Gramps. thanks for the tip."

Makarov opens one eye. "Oh, did you find yourself a girlfriend?" he asks.

"No, anyways, do you know any cheap houses for sale?"

Master spits out his coffee. "You're married?!"

Everybody stares at Rin and Gray. then they stampede.

"Congratulations, Gray. I had no idea." Laki says, excited.

Macao and Wakaba laugh. "Where've you been hiding this beauty?"

"When was the wedding?" Mirajane asks.

"Congrats man." Nab laughs.

"I AM NOT GETTING MARRIED. THIS IS MY SISTER."

Everbody quiets down. "I didn't know that you had a sister." Reedus states.

"It's a long story, and I don't really want to tell you," he turns to Laki. "Hey, could you do me a quick favor?"

"Yeah. Sure, Gray. What is it?"

He pulls out a hankerchief with Rainbow sakura and blood grass delicately wrapped inside. "Take this to Unala Kazemana at 2372 Yulania Lane," he sets it in her hand and she runs off quickly.

"Well," Gramps sighs. "I have a friend who's selling a small house on the south end. Would you like to take a look?"

Gray nods. "Yeah, that would be great."

"Here's the address." Gramps scratches something down onto a ripped piece of parchment.

"2001 Wisteria Lane," he murmurs. "Thanks Gramps," he grabs Rins wrist and they run off.

It may have just been a trick of his imagination, but Makarov could almost see the shadow or maybe a mirage of two happy little children. Of what they once were.

* * *

Gray stands in front of a small cottage. It was a rectangular house with a rectangular porch. The cottage has one bedroom with a curtain separating two twin beds. And two small closets. There is a small kitchen with an annexed stall bathroom and a table for two people on the porch.

Gray turns to the Landlord. "How much is it?" he asks thinking hard.

"Well," the old man laughs and scratches his voluptuous belly. "Since yer a friend of Makarov's, then ai'll give it to you for cheap'r. How 'bout... 210,000?"

"Well, I guess that's not too bad. Bought," Gray says reasonably.

* * *

Rin walks into the house where Gray is finishing up moving his furniture and clothing into the cottage. "I'm back with the groceries."

She sets all of the bags one the tiny kitchen counters.

Gray squeezes Rin around the shoulders. "Those were savings well spent. Believe me Rin. I'm the happiest man in the world. Getting to see you again is somwthing i had never though would happen."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me**

 **Please R &R, Thanks much**!

Juvia hides behind the Sakura tree in the Fullbuster sibling's verdant front lawn. Her abdomen rubs against the rough bark as her behind wiggles in envy. "But I wanna live with Gray-sama too."

Gray is relaxing with all four limbs stretched out, basking in the midday sun and soaking up the warmth. He scratches his toned abdomen and yawns.

Rin appears with an overflowing tray in hand. "I made you some lunch." Gray sees eye to eye with ham sandwiches, fruit salad, carrot sticks, lemonade, and freshly baked apple pie. But, for three people?

"Are you having a friend over? I mean, don't mind at all," he asks curiously.

"No. I made some for your lady friend. Why don't you invite her over?"

He cringes. "Do I have to?" He complains.

"Yes, and while your at it make a quick chair. We only have two, so use your ice make or whatever."

Gray obediently does as he is told.

* * *

Juvia hates to admit it to herself, but the girl's food was absolutely delicious. She looks up from her plate at the girl. Somehow, Juvia could just tell that SHE was better with Gray-sama than THIS girl.

But, the way that she was casually interacting with Gray and the way that she looked so happy with Gray-sama, it made Juvia sad and jealous.

"Gray-sama?" she asks quietly.

She looks over from his conversation with Rin. "Yeah?"

"Do you want to go somewhere with me tomorrow?"

"Um, well, OUCH!" he turns to Rin who gives him a look. He looks back at Juvia. "Well, I guess."

Juvia's eyes widen in surprise. "R-really?" she asks standing up quickly.

"I guess," he says. "So... Tomorrow at South Gate Park?"

* * *

Juvia waits in the park, half of an hour early. She is fidgety. Obviously, that girl was not treasuring Gray-sama since she was letting him go on a date with her. This was her chance to steal him away from her. She was wearing a blue tank top with a bow on the front, a long white skirt with a leg slit, and boots.

Her eyes drifted around. What a beautiful day it was. The sun was shining, the birds were singing. Today, Gray-sama would be hers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me**

 **Please R &R, Thanks much**!

"Sorry, did I make you wait long?" Gray asks Juvia.

She shakes her head fast and furiously. "N-not at all, Gray-sama," she tells him blushing furiously.

 _Hold her hand. Be a gentleman. Don't use harsh words._ Gray runs Rin's words through his head and holds out his hand. "Do you want to get something to eat first?"

"S-sure!" she says to him and grabs his hand enthusiastically. "Where to?"

"How about the Wallflower Cafe'?"

Juvia humms her response happily.

Juvia snuggles up to Gray's shoulder and smiles. They walk together down Fiore's street. Juvia can feel the eyes on her and Gray. Watching them as a couple.

They get seated at a table for two. "My treat, get whatever you want," Gray tells Juvia in a gruff yet kindly voice.

She scans through the menu. "How about a cucumber sandwich?"

"Cucumber sandwich it is," Gray says waving the waitress over. He orders.

Juvia looks at Gray with the morning light shining down onto him and illuminating his eyes. This definitely wasn't an illusion.

"Gray-sama?"

"What is it Juvia?" he asks with his ever present frown.

She twiddles her thumbs. "Do you love me?"

"Why do you ask?" he looks at her and raises one eybrow.

"Because I love you. A lot. And because you brought me on this date. Why did you do this? If you don't love me, why?"

He grumbles. "I don't need to have a reason do I? I brought you here so don't complain," he tells her and sips his soda.

She nods and quiets down. The waitress brings their food and they eat in silence. Gray pays the bill and this time they leave, hands untwined.

"How about a movie? Ot perphaps..."

Juvia interupts. "The public bath?" she asks hopefully.

"Umm, no," he says as his jaw drops. "I was going to say a walk."

Juvia shakes her head. "Actually, I think that i'll just go home," she says quietly.

Gray watches as Juvia trudges away from him.

 _He doesn't love me. He was doing it out of obligation._

* * *

Rin looks up in surprise as Gray walks in the door early. "Back so early?" she asks setting down the plate she had been washing.

"Yeah, she just decided to go home?" Gray grumbles. "And I went out of my way to make time to take her on a date. That girl. He passes by her and flops down on his bed in the bedroom.

Out of anyone's sight he blushes and touches his hand. It may have just been a trick of his imagination, but he could almost feel the lingering warmth of her hand on his hand still on his hand.

* * *

"Gray? There is weird dude in our house," Gray snaps awake at the sound of Rin's sharp voice and tiredly, he trudges into the other room.

He sees Rin and Lyon standing side by side with their arms folded. Both of their heads face the other person and Gray can almost hear the tension crackling between the two.

"This PERSON claims that he is going to marry Juvia. He heard about your guys's date and rushed here from his guild then he BROKE into the house and demanded to see you."

Gray looks at him and he raises his arms innocently. "I was joking," he walks over to gray and places a hand on his shoulder. "I came to give you my blessing, that's all," his innocent smile turns wry. "In the meantime, I'll take this one with me."

In a flash he has picked up Rin bridal style and exited the house. Lyon is already halfway down the street before Gray realizes what is happening.

"Hey you come back here!" he yells and chases after Lyon. It doesn't take too long to catch them because Rin had already immobilized him.

In the middle of the street was Rin, pinning Lyon to the ground. She had tied his right arm and left leg together behind Lyon's back with who knows what.

The mercilessly grabbing the back of his head and bashing it into the ground. By the time Gray had peeled her off and untied Lyon, he was in pretty rough shaped. Unconscious, with several injuries.

Gray lifts Lyon onto his back and sighs. "You idiots." Rin and Gray walk back to the house and Gray lies Lyon on his bed.

"For the record, it's all his fault for trying to kidnap me," she tells his stubbornly folding her arms and pouting.

Gray can't help but laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me**

 **Please R &R, Thanks much**!

Lyon's eyes flutter open in the afternoon light. His princess was waiting for him. He gets up slowly and tip toes into the kitchen. She was chopping veggies, murderously- but that didn't matter, and her sleek black hair gleams. He walks up behind Rin.

"Good afternoon, Darling," he whispers into her right ear. She jumps in surprise and turns around, the knife pointed directly at him.

"What do you think you are doing?" she is blushing furiously.

He smiles to himself. "Already falling for me, huh?" he asks her arrogantly.

"Absoulutely not!" she shouts at him and punches him in the face with her left hand sending him flying and crashing into and then, through the wall.

Gray comes rushing in from outside. "Rin? What happened?" he sees her murderously stabbing the cutting board and spilling chopped veggies all over the floor.

"That jerk!" she grumbles. "I overdid it, sorry."

"You should try not to kill the poor guy..." Gray sighs and exits the house only to drag Lyon back into the house by his collar. "This dope," he drops him on the floor roughly and goes back outside to finish mowing the lawn.

Rin rechops the carrots, onions, mushrooms, and potatos- the previous ones being tainted and she dips them in batter then drops them in a frying pan with oil. She then proceeds to do the same with shrimp. She packs rice into bowls with her paddle and piles tempura on top. Then she lightly salts the dish and sets the table.

Just then, Lyon starts to stir. She stands next to his unconscious almost consicous body and looks down. He opens one eye and smiles. "Nice view there, Darling. Are you trying to seduce me? You could've just asked," he says looking up her skirt smugly.

She stomps on his face and grinds it into the ground. "Pervert! Go die!" she stomps on his stomach and kicks him in the side sending him rolling in the cupboard.

* * *

"Um, is it really okay to just leave him like that?" Gray asks shoving tempura rice into his mouth and indicating with his index finger to the tied-up-and-gagged Lyon in the corner.

Rin shrugs and takes a gulp of her tea. "I guess, I mean if it were up to me we would've already dumped him in the river with a block of lead tied to his ankles and left him there to drown, but..."

"Give it up Rin. We're not going to kill him."

"Please?"

"Nope."

* * *

"So Gramps, I entrust Rin to you for the time being," he holds the back of her head in his palm and bows her and his head in unison.

"My name is Rin Fullbuster. Please take good care of me," she mumbles and Gray sets off, dragging an unconscious Lyon behind him.

Makarov smiles at her. "So, you've changed your mind?"

"No, not in the slightest. I'm just here while nii-san takes Lyon back to Lamia Scale," she says flipping her hair.

A blonde girl approaches Rin. "Hi, my name's Lucy," she says holding out her right hand.

"Nice to meet you," Rin shakes "Lucy's hand and notices the keys jangling from her belt. She looks into Lucy's face. "You're a spirit mage?"

"Yeah, why? Are you interested in becoming one?" she asks delightedly.

Rin raises her eyebrow in a quizzical look. "What do you mean INTERESTED? I am one.


	8. Chapter 8

Couples

* * *

 **Current**

AlzackxBisca

SherryxRen

MirajanexLaxus

JellalxErza

WendyxDoranbolt

NatsuxLucy

CheliaxLyon

ElfmanxEvergreen

BickslowxLisanna

HibikixJenny

LokexAries

KinanaxCobra

RoguexKagura

StingxMinerva

LevyxGajeel

* * *

EXes

LisannaxNatsu

HibikixKaren

BoraxJuvia

KarenxLoke

BacchusxCana

JellalxUltear

* * *

Never Happened

LyonxJuvia

LokexLucy-

* * *

Crushes

JuviaxGray

JetxLevy

DroyxLevy

CanaxMacao


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

Well, even though Rin had severely protested against joining Fairy Tail, here she was joining the lineup and examining the job request board. I mean, she had to earn money somehow, right?

"Oh, are you part of Fairy Tail now?" Lucy asks coming behind her.

"Yeah, I guess," she replies cooly.

Lucy smiles. "Where's your guild mark?"

"Right here," Rin says turning around and twisting her back, then pointing to the small of her back.

"Oh nice!" Lucy smiles while looking at the white fairy tail crest. "Um, if you wouldn't mind, would you please tell me a little bit about those keys of yours?" she asks faking a smile.

Rin shakes her head, completely ignoring Lucy. "Not now, you wouldn't be able to use the information that I would give you anyways. I'm busy."

Lucy grits her teeth. _What a snob..._ "Oh, come on. Can't you at least spare a moment?" she asks faking a smile.

Rin walks right past Lucy. "I already answered you. Listen the first time that I speak," she tells her.

"Hey, Rin," Gray calls to his sister from the other side of the Guild hall. "Will you go on this mission with me?"

Rin shrugs and pins the paper that she had been holding back up to the board. "Sure, why not."

"Gray-sama!" Juvia wails fleeing to him. "I want to come too!" she says as she lunges for a hug, but Gray easily sidesteps and Juvia crashes to the ground, her rump in the air. She looks back at him with her cheek smushed to the ground. "Punish me, Gray-sama."

He completely ignores her and walks toward Rin. "Come on," he says to her.

They disappear out of the door together with Juvia crawling after them.

* * *

"Rin, do we have to carry this baggage around?" Gray whispers to Rin, indicating with his fore finger to the girl sitting across the table, squirming.

Rin gulps down her tall glass of ice water. "Yes, and you two can work out your marital problems while I go to the bathroom," she says smiling to the two, getting up and pushing her chair in. "I'll be back in a minute."

"We're not married!" Gray yells at her drawing attention to himself and meekly sitting back down.

Rin smiles back to him and winks before disappearing into the bathroon.

They sit together for half an hour before Gray realizes what as going on. _She ditched us._ He looks down onto the booth's bench where a small slip of paper waits for him.

* * *

Have fun! And don't you dare come back! If you do I'm not letting you into the house or feeding you. Work out things with your girlfriends.  
Love,  
Rin

* * *

As Rin walks alone down the street a heavy arm is flung over her shoulder. "Hey, Baby. Wanna come play with us?" She is quickly surrounded by 3 other boys.

"She's cute."

"Yep, a real looker."

"We're going to have some fun tonight."

 _I' going to have to take them out without magic. I don't want to make a big fuss._

 _I lift my leg and attempt to kick but one catches my foot. When I punch, they catch my fist._ Defeated, I close my eyes and kneel down, pulling my hands over my head, whimpering.

I hear a punch and kick and another kick. "You alright?" I look up to see a familiar face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me.**

"What are you doing here in Margaret?" Lyon asks pushing his icy white hair out of his eyes.

Rin stands up and brushes the dust and dirt off of her leggings. "Thanks. I was just helping Gray and Juvia solve their marital issues."

"T-they-re married?" Lyon exclaims, taken aback.

"Hahahaha. Yeah, no. It's a joke. A J-O-K-E," she tells him.

Lyon averts his eyes and twiddles his thumbs. "Well, um, while you're here in Maragaret Town, would you like a tour?

"Depends," she says eyeing him. "Are you planning on jumping me?"

He shakes his head fast and furiously. "No."

"Okay then. I guess I'll take you up on that offer since you DID save me from those thugs," she says.

"Great, let's go down to the river first," he says quickly looping his arm through Rin's and starts to walk.

Rin opens her mouth to protest, but decides against it. One time couldn't hurt. Besides, he already said that he wouldn't jump her. And if her did, she would just kill him. She did have a knife hidden in the sleeve of her shirt.

As they walk down the road several people greet him.

"Lyon, what's up?"

"Done any missions lately?"

"Great job on your S-class mission! I've heard a lot about it!"

Rin looks up at him. "Are you like famous, or something?"

"Not really," he answers humbly.

An old lady with a basket of flowers hobbles over. "Lyon, it's nice to see you again."

"Granny Hana! You shouldn't be out of bed!" He exclaims while quickly unlooping his arm from Rin's and rushes over to the old lady to support her.

She laughs lightly. Not a cackle like some people might have expected, but her laugh sounded more like silver bells. "I'm fine, i'm fine," she assures him and takes a look at me. "Is this your girlfriend Lyon?"

"I wish," he mumbles to himself. "No Granny, this is a friend of mine. Her name is Rin Fullbuster."

"That's too bad. I'm going to make sure that I live to see the birth of your first child, I swear," she pauses for a moment and plucks a flower from her basket. "For the lovely young lady that I pray will marry Lyon. He needs someone to make sure that ghis head stays attached to his shoulders," she laughs again and gets on her tiptoes to place a single blue orchid (for Lisa who has nothing to do with this story, but loves this flower,) in Rin hair.

Rin blushes. "Oh, um, I'm not really thinking about marriage right now," she says flustered.

"Oh yes, but come the day that he asks you, I hope that you'll deeply consider. He's a fine young. He might be arrogant and a little stupid, but I'm sure he'd make you happy," she whispers into Rin's ear.

Rin blushes even more. "Oh, um, okay, I guess."

"I'll be on my way now, I hope that you like the flower," Granny Hana says to her and walks away.

"Oh, um, yes! I like the flower very much! It's beautiful!"

Lyon loops his arm through Rin's again and they walk through the market. "Granny Hana took care of me for a while when I first joined Lamia Scale."

"Really? She must be very special to you," she says smiling up at him who replies with a blush.

"She is."

They walk in silence for a few minutes when Rin begins to eye some delicious, fresh, hot, steamed pork buns that make her mouth water.

"Are you hungry?" Lyon asks her.

She shakes her head slightly. "Not really," she lies. Then, her stomach rumbles loudly, ratting her out.

"I'll take half a dozen, please," before she can stop him, Lyon is pulling out his wallet and buying some.

She takes firm hold of his shoulder. "You don't have to buy me any. I'm just fine."

"Really? Well, the thought never actually occured," he smiles slightly. "I'm buying them because I'm hungry, but you can have some if you want."

"I'll pass," she replies feeling foolish. When he offers her half, she swallows her pride -remembering her forgotten-at-home wallet- and gladly eats them.

"How about a boat ride next?" he asks her.

She, once again, stubbornly shakes her head no. "I don't want to trouble you anymore."

"Oh, it's no problem, really. Mr. Jacos owes me a small favor anyways since I helped repair his boat last month," he shrugs and shoves his hands into his pockets. "It really is no problem. I don't really enjoy going on boat rides alone anyways."

"Okay then. I take your word for it," Rin eyes him and without thinking, walks close and holds onto his well muscled arm, nearly hugging it. "Thanks Lyon."

Lyon blushes, but keeps walking, not wanting her to let go.

They stand in front of a small house half way on stilts above the water with a sign that says 'gondola rides'.

Lyon gently knocks on the door and a short, pudgy man with thining salt-and-pepper hair comes out. "Hello Lyon," he says with a big cigar in his mouth.

"Hi Mr. Jacos. You busy today?" asks Lyon politely. "If you're not I was wondering about your mentioning of a free boat ride, possibly?"

He chuckles. "Of course, anything for my favorite Lyon. My ride for the next hour was canceled due to none of my buisness. Hop on," he says motioning to a lovely cherry wood gondola with gold trimmings. "I'll call Skye over to give your ride."

A pretty girl with bright blue eyes and blonde hair appears in the door wearing a short, blue sundress to match her eyes and white lacy italian pumps. "Oh, Lyon!"

"Hi Skye," Lyon greets her and she attempts to throw her arms around his neck, but he grabs her hips and holds her far away.

"Lyonnn-tannnnnn. I wuvv youuu," she says with a muffled voice as Lyon keeps his palm firmly bewtween them on Skye's cheek to prevent her from kissing him.

"I told you, Skye. I have somebody I like already. Besides, you're what- 7th grade?"

 _Is she talking about **me**?_ Rin asks her self inside her head with a blush creeping across her face. She shakes her head furiously, trying to clear the thought of her head.

Skye gives up and folds her arm. "Is **she** , the one over there, the mystery girl?" she asks resentfully as she struts over to Rin. She circles around her like a vulture, looking her up. "Well, she's not bad, I guess. But she doesn't wear very cute clothes. What's with the long sleeved shirt and the boots. Are you hiding something?" she asks taking ahold of Rin's hand.

Reflexively, she slaps her hand away.

Skye just looks at Rin with her bright blue eyes narrowed. "You are hiding something... Oh well. Hop on. Let's go on a fun ride!"

She hops into the boat and beckons to them with her hand. Lyon gets into the first. Rin cautious moves to jump in the boat, but at the last second when she is mid air the boat lurchs. She squeezes her eyes shut. _Oh no! I can't swim what am I going to do?_ But then, she feels her feet on solid ground she opens her eyes and Lyon hands are on her waist and he caught her in mid air.

"Thanks," she says sitting down and dipping her hand peacefully into the water. She stares at her reflection and Lyon comes up behind her. She stares at their reflection in the water as the boat begins to move as Skye start to use her water magic.

They pass white camellia petals in the water and roses. For a moment the camellia almost resemble a white wedding dress and the roses a bouquet along with a blue orchid wreath on her head. She pulls back quickly from her reflection. _What was that?_

* * *

"Should we go look for her?" Juvia asks with concern.

Gray shrugs. "She should be fine. Plus, we're in Margaret Town and Lyon has some sort of psychic sense when she's around. Worse comes to worse, she'll summon a spirit to help her."

"Ummm. Gray-sama?" Juvia asks nervously.

"What is it Juvia?" he asks nonchalantly as they walk down the street.

She looks up at him. "Does Rin-sama have a good sense of direction?"

"I dunno," he shrugs again. "Why do you ask?"

"Ummm. That's because, well, you see," she fumbles for the right words."

"Just spit it out, Juvia!" he snaps at her.

Her lower lip trembles. "Well, Gray-sama. We're going in the wrong direction," she says quietly.

"I knew that," he says flushing crimson and turning the other way.

They walk in quiet for a little way when Gray turns around to realize that he's lost her. Suddenly he hears a shriek that sounds just like Juvia.

He runs back in the direction of which he came cursing. She was corned by three, very, very, **very** , drunk men. "Get away from Juvia. Juvia's heart, body, and soul belong to Gray-sama. Not anyone else!"

"Are you this lil' beauty's boyfriend?" they turn to Gray and ask him.

He stares at them. "No," he answers flatly.

"Then I guess that you won't mind if we take her off your hands for a little while," one of them who had many golden teeth fillings, a nearly bald head, and a large, halfway exposed belly due to his too-small shirt says raising eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Gray sighs in exasperation. "Most definitely not," he says taking them all out with one round-house kick with a domino effect on the three. He grabs her in a tight headlock. "At this moment, I need her. I can't do this job without a partner and I guess that she'll just have to do," he says dragging her down the street.

Juvia could've sworn that she saw Lyon and Rin kissing by a Steamed Pork Bun Stand. (When it was actually just her completely overactive imagination where they were just looping arms.)

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing. I will be gone from Sunday, August 2th to Friday August 7th and will not be able to update.**

 **Personal Note**

 **HAHAHAHAHA Lisa, how was that for a long chapter? It was about 3-5 times longer than usual :)))))))))**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me**

"Gray-samaaaaa. You're my heerooooo," Juvia coos.

He rolls his eyes and drops her in the dust. "Whatever. Just don't get lost again. You're wasting my time."

"Okay," she says, happier than she should be considering she was just scolded...

"C'mon," he says motioning for her to get up and go closer to him. "We have to get going or else we won't make it to our Job rendezvous. We already made a stop in Hargeon and I want to make it to Crocus before nightfall. I guess we'll have to take a bullet train," he says sighing.

She trots over to him and falls in line as they head towards the Train Station.

* * *

"And this is where Lamia Scale holds their Thanksgiving Party. This is the Magaret Garden," Skye says as she sculls the water with her rowing oar. "And now, we are at our last stop, back at the house. Thank you for cruising with 'Gondola Rides,' (haha, what a creative name- I still think we should've gone with Skye's Light Gondalas and decorated them less rustically and more contemporary, but of course dad said no. What does that ole geezer know anyways...) Please ride with us again!" Skye says adding her own tweeny flair to the tour.

Lyon leads Rin down the almost empty, dimly lit street and she touches the now withering blue orchid and she plucks it from behind her ear. "It was so beautiful, what a shame to see it dying like this," she murmurs and as she tosses it to the wind, Lyon catches it.

"Did you know that blue orchids symbolize beauty, charm, elegance, strength and peace? The color blue is also the easiest to percieve in the dark- when placed next to other colors it recedes and gives a more 'in-depth' impression," he says cupping his hands over it.

"Where did you learn all of that?" she inquires humourously. "I've never quite pictured you as the scholarly type."

"Sherry insisted on teaching me a few terms from the Victorian Flower language, don't ask me why though, because I'm not quite sure," he shrugs as his hands give off a pale sea foam green glow.

He hands Rin her orchid back, encased in a crystal like ice shell. "Um, thanks. But won't the ice melt?"

"Not unless I die. Or unless you fall in love with me, not unless your heart melts," he says with a wickedly devious smile on his face.

Rin flushes, "Then I guess that it won't melt til you die," she replies stubbornly as she clutches it into her hand.

Very slowly, as if there were very tiny, invisible blades scraping off tiny shavings of ice, Rin iced flower begins to melt- along with her own heart too.

* * *

"You mean that there is only one room?" Gray asks with quiet anger hidden behind his calm tone.

"Um, yes, sir. I am very sorry," the hotel worker says, his eyes widening in fear.

Gray clenches his fist and bangs it down on the desk in front of him. "Well, I guess it can't be helped. Stupid train- breaking down."

"Gray-sama, we can always just share a room," Juvia suggests, peering over his shoulder and clicking her heels nervously.

"Absolutely not," he tells her firmly, accepting the hotel key with one hand and walking up the stairs, "I don't think I could stand knowing that you might jump me any moment."

"So it's true," Juvia says, her lip trembling. "You DO hate me. Are you in love with Rin? Do you have a sister complex?"

Gray stares at her blankly. And stares. And stares. "Did you really just ask me if I have a sister complex?"

"Mmhm. You just never pay any attention to Juvia. All I want is for you to like me back and not hate me."

Gray pushes the door to the hotel room open. "I never said that I hate you," he sighs and massages his temples. "Here, I'll see if I can sleep at Lyon's place tonight or something."

"You don't hate me?" Juvia asks perking up, gaining a new light in her eyes. "So then Gray-sama's heart isn't lost to Juvia yet. You do like Juvia?"

"Is that really the conclusion that you came to?" he asks, facepalming and pulling his face down. "Think it over again, see you now," he says heading back down the stairs.

"Wait," Juvia says grabbing his wrist and twirling him around in one swift motion, then she pecks him on the cheek. "Juvia will never give up. Remember that Juvia truly loves you," she says before shutting the door behind her and flopping on her bed.

Gray blushes. "What was that?" he mumbles.

* * *

Gray knocks on the door of Lyon's house. "Lyon? You there?"

The lights are on and he can here voices from inside so he pushes the heavy wooden door open and enters to see Lyon sitting on the couch with a sleeping Rin propped up against him.

Lyon panics. "It's not what you think Gray."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Two**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy tail does not belong to me**

 **Please R &R, thanks much!**

Gray can feel his anger begin to flare up. Then, a small heat spread across his chest. His sword pendant begins to whir and spin. "W-what the heck?" he exclaims.

Then, as if by divine intervention, so does Rin's. The pendants on their chest's begins to burn and Rin jolts awake with a start. "What's this?"

They both cup the pendants in their hands as they begin to grow into... A sword and a shield? The shield, as if by magnetism, flies towards Gray as Lyon ducks out of the way. The chains melts into a silvery liquid and swirl around him, then link and become like chain mail armor.

A small engraving on the shield/used to be locket reads "Now kill that bastard!" -Your loving father, in a messy scrawl.

Except Gray doesn't. "What the heck? What is this? What just happened?"

As Lyon tries to help Rin up, Gray's body is pulled by an invisible force and his sword is pointed at Lyon. His armour forces him to move and he advances on Lyon. "Gray, stop it!" Rin yells.

All at once, as if the last minute had never happened, the necklace shrink back down to a normal size and burn small shapes into the floor, words actually, reading "Choose wisely, my daughter." In a flowy, cursive hand writing.

"I really can explain," Lyon tells Gray, interruping the silence.

* * *

 **-E.A.R.L.I.E.R_T.H.A.T._D.A.Y.-**

"I don't really care, and I don't particularily want your ice flower," Rin stubbornly informs Lyon, shoving it into his face.

"Awwww. C'mon Rin. You don't have to accept it as if I'm your boyfriend or something, how about we make this into... A challenge?"

Rin looks at him suspiciously. "A challenge?"

"Yup," Lyon says, a sly smile creeping across his face. "The day this heart melts, will be the day that you marry me."

Rin laughs and snatches the heart back from Lyon. "Challenge accepted. But," she pauses dramatically. "If this heart doesn't melt with 2 years, then you have to give up. Okay? Or else I'll drop it right here and now into the river," she says, holding her right hand out.

"It's a deal," he says shaking it and then he forcefully kisses her.

"T-that's not fair!" she says blushing and stumbling backwards as a chunk of ice crumbles off of the heart.

"Well, I might not even need 2 years," Lyon says arrogantly as Rin takes another step backwards. He looks over at her. "Watch out!" he exclaims.

Rin feels the ground falling out from beneath her as she stumbles off the side of the bridge. Lyon uses the force of his own weight to fling her back ontothe bridge and twists his ankle as he clings to nothing. Splash!

* * *

"I just felt indebted to him for protecting me and walked him home. Then I simply obliged to watching a movie with him and fell asleep," Rin sniffs.

"So does that men that you guys are going out?" Gray asks.

Lyon snakes his arm around Rin. "I suppose it does," he says slyly.

"Not at all," Rin says trying to muster her dignity.

Gray chuckles.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me**

 **Please R &R, Thanks much!**

 **This Chapter will be almost if not all Gruvia because there hasn't been much Gruvia action lately... Sorry guys, I'm taking a short break from LyonxRin even though I LOVE them!**

 **LyonxRin Forever!**

"So Rin's just going back to Magnolia?" Juvia asks Gray.

Gray scratches his head. "Yeah, apparently Gramps was in dire need of a celestial wizard, and he can't get in contact with Lucy."

"Oh, so then it's just the two of us?"

"Yeah," Gray sighs. "I was really hoping that Rin could come along for this..."

"So Juvia is not not good enough?" Juvia asks, tears welling up in her eyes.

Gray stares at her, unsure of what to do. "T-that's not necessarily what I meant... Anyways, this is a quite dangerous mission, and I know that Rin can handle it. That's all."

"Are you saying that I'm not a strong mage?" Juvia inquired, quite hurt.

"It's not that, you just tend to let your emotions cloud your judgement, don't take everything so personally."

Juvia, for once, could feel herself grow angry. "And? Aren't emotions the reason that you won against Rufus Lore? Emotions make Juvia strong, not weak!" she exclaims angrily and storms off.

"Juvia wait," Gray says chasing after her, his hand out stretched.

"You've made Juvia wait long enough, Gray-sama. Juvia needs some time to think," she says gently slapping his hand away before melting into water and disappearing.

* * *

 _The nerve of that girl,_ r"unning _off like that. I have somewhere that I need to be! The bullet train's last ride to Crocus is in the next hour._ Gray grumbles in his head. _But still, I wonder if she got lost._ Getting increasingly worried, Gray speeds up into a run, calling her name. "Juvia! Juvia, where are you?"

As he rounds the corner he sees her, holding hands with a small child. "Did you ever get lost while playing hide and seek with your friends when you were little, Juvia?" she asks.

"Um, Juvia did not have any friends when she was little," she laughs lightly. "But Juvia has friends now."

"Why didn't Juvia have friends? I sure like Juvia."

"Well, Juvia was cursed with rain that followed Juvia wherever she went, and nobody wants to play with a gloomy girl."

"It's not raining now, though."

Juvia smiles warmly. "Juvia got rid of her curse."

"Really? How did you get rid of your curse?"

"Juvia fell in love. Juvia fell in love with a wonderful guy named Gray-sama."

The little girl looks at her mischeviously. "Are you married to Gray-sama now?"

"No no no no. Gray-sama does not like Juvia. Not even a little bit. He doesn't care about Juvia's feelings. He is always off with other girls," Juvia says, a shadow crawling across her face.

 _Gray, what are you doing? Trailing Juvia like this... Get a life dude! Don't be such a creeper. Wait, WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY? I am not always off with other girls! Besides, it's not like I don't care about her feelings..._ He thinks, drifting off into an empty thought.

 **Sorry sorry sorry! I haven't been able to update lately and this is a really skimpy chapter. :( I've been really busy even though it's only the first week of school.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **I disclaimmmmmmmmmm**

 **Okay, okay, so I'm SUUPPERRR excited about this update. Some real Gruvia action is happening and I PROMISE that I'll bring some RinxLyon action in sooooon (This chapter maybe a little). Ummm, does anyone want to come up with a ship name for them? Anyways, that aside, THANKS GUYS! I've gotten sooooo many new followers and favorites. Geeee. You all make my day when you comment!**

 _What is that idiot doing?_ Gray asks himself, as he peeks around the corner at a gloomy Juvia. _Shouldn't she be attempting to find me by now?_

 _I bet Gray-sama's already left me to go to Crocus by now._ Juvia sighs. _I know! Juvia needs to grow up! Not in the bodily way but in the mental way. Juvia needs to stop acting like a child and become a real adult. Juvia needs to give Gray-sama some space. Some time to think, and then maybe Gray-sama will come to Juvia. Maybe, maybe, maybe._

Gray stands up from his awkward crouch and walks around the corner. "Juvia, there you are!" he exclaims as if he hadn't known where she was. "I've been looking for you everywhere!" _Which is actually partly true._ Gray says half lying to himself with an uncomfortable smirk on his face. _I HAD been looking for her everywhere, I just found her a little bit sooner than when I revealed myself. Just a little bit, right Gray?_ he asks himself.

"Gray-sa- ," Juvia coughs as she looks up in surprise. "Gray?"

 _'Gray?' When did she drop the -sama?_ Gray asks himself.

"Y-you came to get m-me," she stutters. _Remember, don't say Juvia. Me, I, Myself, My._

"Of course I did," he says. Blushing slightly he holds his hand out. "C'mon, take my hand Juvia. I can't risk you getting lost again. I want to catch the last bullet train of the day so let's hurry.

 _H-he wants to hold my hand?_ She screams to her self as she settles her blush. "Okay."

* * *

"Why are you coming along?" Rin asks scrunching her nose.

"Why can't I?" Lyon retorts with puppy dog eyes while cuddling up to her in the small train booth.

Lucy, Natsu, and Erza all look at them awkwardly as Rin puts her hand on his face, squeezes and pushes him off of her. "You are not a member of Fairy Tail, nor essential to this mission. Go away," she tells him bluntly.

"Awwww, Rinnnnn. Why you gotta be so meannnnnnn?"

She angrily hits him over the head, knocking him unconscious. "There we go. That outta keep some peace for a little while."

* * *

"Gray-sama, are you now in love with Juvi- me?" Juvia asks, quite flustered.

"I refuse to answer that, just shut up."

Juvia smiles to herself as the heat from his hand seems to warm her whole body.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Disclaimer: I disclaim**

 **Okay so first of all, I just want to give a shoutout and thank Rusty14. You always leave comments and even make my day better. Thanks!**

"Wasn't she just ranting about how much she hates you?" Natsu asks stupidly, staring at the now conscious Lyon with a sleeping Rin on his shoulder.

Lyon gently strokes Rin's hair, ignoring the question, eyeballing Nastu's shoulders. Erza and Lucy sleep soundly, Happy on his lap. Lyon looks at Rin. _Her way of breathing when she sleeps is so CUTE! The way she breathes in slowly and lets it all out in one puff of breath. How adorable?_ He rests his chin againest her temple and breathes in. _Her hair smells so sweet. I wonder what kind of shampoo she uses?_

Rin eyebrow twitches in frusturation. She dares not to open her eyes. She can feel Lyon's arm slung are her. His tight muscles, firm, is wrapped around her waist. She is pulled into him and his chin rests on her. _That idiot! Taking advantage of me in my sleep. I can never trust him. Not after... Well whatever! I can't believe that I fell asleep on him._ She clenches her jaw. _I guess I can let it slide just this one though..._

Lyon takes her hand in his and gently rubs his thumb over the back of her hand. _Huh? What are these?_ He asks himself, examing the back of her hand. Higher up, on her wrist concealed by her long sleeves were small, pale lines as if someone had wrapped her wrist in wire and cut the tender flesh open. She stiffens in his arms.

yon stRin can feel him examining her scars. Reflexively, she pulls away, an expression of horror on her face. "Um, I have to go," she tells a surprised Lyon, clutching her wrist and running off down the train. In the bathroom, she splashes her face with water cooling off her heated face.

When she opens the bathroom door, Lyon is waiting for her. She tries to ignore and pass by him, but he catches her wrist and quickly slides her sleeve up. "W-what are you d-doing?" she asks flustered. He grabs her other hand and pushes her other sleeve up. He examines her wrists, not saying a word, as she squirms. "Let go of me!"

"What are these from? he demands.

 **-F.L.A.S.H.B.A.C.K-**

I coughed, breathing in the dusty air. I was forced to walk three days and nights. If I tripped, they would beat me with metal tipped switches until I managed to stand up again. My simple gown was dusty and bloody. My mouth dry and my stomach felt as if it was eating it's way out.

Soon, a tall, crescent shaped building came into view. I collapsed from exhaustion.

Days, weeks, months, years, soon a decade had passed.

A new girl came in and my experiment time halved, that is until they built a secondary labratory room. I would cover my ears, trying to shield the screams.

Soon, she went out of control, blowing up the building and I was free.

My wrists and ankles had been worn raw from hours of experimented a day for 10 years. The metal wires bit into my skin, grinding down to the bone.

 **-E.N.D._O.F._F.L.A.S.H.B.A.C.K-**

Lyon stares hard into Rin's eyes until she cracks. Hot tears well up her eyes and she collapses into his arms. "I-if I trust you, you w-won't let me down. Will you?" she whsipers, clutching his chest.

He presses a light kiss to her forehead. "Never."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me**

 **Please R &R, Thanks much**!

 **Note: Okay so, I deleted Chapter 16 and here is a brand new Chapter 16! I was stuck and didn't like the direction that the story was going (That or I may have deleted it half on accident...) Also, I sincerely apoplogize, but this story will be going on a hiatus. I am currently in eighth grade and am taking an advanced math course, so i'm piled up in homework. Not to mention that I'm in a local Youth Orchestra and have a second story going. Long story not so shortly, this story will probably not get going until around Thanksgiving or possibly Christmas or until I basically get back on my feet and catch my other story up. I promise to make this a great chapter though! Hope that's a bit of comfort!**

Gray breathes heavily as he feels like the weight of the world is resting on his shoulders. Or rather, the weight of the castle was resting on his shoulders. It wasn't supposed to end up like this. Something in Gray and Juvia's carefully constructed plan had gone wrong and now they were seperated. Gray woke up from a suspended animation spell and he was holding the center pillar of Mercurius, that supported the whole city. One wrong move, and he and everyone in the city would die. Of course, he would die soon any ways. He had to keep making more and more ice to help him out which was quickly draining his magical reserves. He was slowly being crushed, and if he didn't die from the formers, he'd die from dehydration or starvation.

The future seems very grim to him.

* * *

"It's been a long time, Juvia. Do you remember me?" A familiar voice says.

Juvia struggles, but her hands and feet are shackled. A blindfold is tied over her eyes. "Where am I? Who are you?"

"Oh my my. Juvia, you sound so grown up!" Don't say you've forgotten me!" the voice says feigning surprise. "You can't have forgotton ME! The one who took you in under their own wing! You should be expressing your gratitude to me!"

 _It can't be,_ she says to herself.

The person whips off her blindfold. "That's right! It's me!"

* * *

Lyon keeps a close eye on Rin. Last night she had finally opened her heart (or how others put it- black hole) up to him, but now she was back in her normal routine. _What a tsundere,_ he chuckles to himself.

Rin can feel Lyon looking at her, so she keeps her eyes on the scroll Lucy handed to her. _Last night never happened. Last night never happened. Last night never happened._ She blushes at the memory. _LAST NIGHT NEVER HAPPENED!_ She shakes her head back and forth violently as Lyon watches in amusement.

"What are you thinking about?" Lyon asks mischeviously.

"N-nothing..." she belts out loudly. "Ummm. So according to this flyer, we're looking for a suspicious looking young man wearing a black robe with a tan trim," suddenly, she falls quiet. "It can't be," she whispers.

"What is it?" Natsu asks, peering over Rin's shoulder.

Rin bites her lip. "This here paper describes the Black Wizard, Zeref. But that can't be right. First of all, there's no way he would be found so easily. Era as been searching for him for centuries. Second of all, Master wouldn't send us on such a dangerous mission."

"You're right," Erza says, rubbing her chin. "There has to be another piece to the puzzle. No wonder he told us not to open the envelope until we got to our destination.

Lucy looks up at the eerie, tall, black manor as a strong gust of wind blows by. The earth trembles. "Is anyone else getting a weird vibe from this place?"

"Oh well," Rin shrugs. "We should get going."

Natsu pumps his fist. "Let's get going to kick some butt!"

"Wait, Natsu!" Erza yells and attempts to catch the collar of his shirt, but he slips through her fingers. As he throws the door open the eart quakes.

"Ehhhhhh? What is this?" Lucy shrieks as the earth falls out from underneath them.

They all scream as they fall in a void of darkness.

 **-B.R.E.A.K.-**

"Is every one alright?" Rin asks as everyone groans.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Erza says.

"Me too," Lucy interjects.

Natsu just groans.

" _Bonjour_ mages of Fairy Tail," A slim man with green hair says.

Another man, tall with a white blindfold nods.

"It can't be," Lucy whispers.

Erza requips. "It's _Phantom Lord **.**_ "

* * *

"Master Jose," Juvia says.

"That's right, Juvia. I'm overjoyed that you haven't forgotten me," he says sarcastically.

Juvia draws in a sharp breath. "Why did you take me? Why did you bring me here?"

"Ah, that's right," Master Jose smiles at her. "That's because I'm reuniting the Element 4.

* * *

Little did these 7 know, that very soon,

One of them,

Was about,

To,

Die.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me**

 **Please R &R, Thanks much**!

The shackles on Juvia's wrists are heavy. So heavy that she can barely move them. They are the magic supressing type. She is flanked by Aria and Sol, but Totmaru is nowhere to be found. Master Jose' is sitting on a throne, his legs crossed. "Now, to just capture Totomaru."

"Wait!" Juvia protests.

"What is it my child?" Master Jose' asks in a menancing tone.

Surprisingly, most of all to herself, Juvia stands her ground. "That, we cannot do."

"And why not? Enlighten me," Master Jose' sneers.

She nearly stumbles over her words, but catches herself. "B-because," she stutters, "Because now Totomaru is a teacher and has a purpose in life. Without a purpose people often become rotten and evil, but Totomaru has saved himself. We should look for someone else."

"Wow," Aria says poetically. "Our little Rain Girl has grown up. How sad, and here i thought we'd all be together again."

"Indeed," Sol says twisting his mustache. Mademoiselle Rain has finally gotten past her 'gloomy' stage."

Juvia's eyes flash.

Master Jose' stands up and slowly, as if he had a purpose, walked with large strides towards Juvia. He gently strokes her cheeks. She stiffens. "My poor, poor child," he slaps her hard across the face, knocking her over. Sol and Aria flinch. "Has Makarov corrupted your mind that much?" he kicks her. "If that's so, well I'd say we'd fine someone else, but," he kneels down and turns Juvia's chin to face his. "You truly are one of a kind."

"Sol, accompany Juvia to her cell. Aria- you come with me. We'll fetch Totomaru together. Oh, and Sol? Why don't you put her across from those Fairy Tail Mages that we caught? Then they can reconcile before they all die."

Juvia feels dead. _I'm sorry Totomaru. I'm sorry Master Makarov. I'm sorry Gray. I couldn't help any of you, not one bit. I'm so sorry!_

* * *

Sol creaks open the jail cell and tosses Juvia in. "Au revoir," he says and struts away.

"Juvia?" Natsu asks weakly. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me."

Rin crawls to the jail cell bars. "Where's Gray?"

"H-he's," Juvia trembles and her face darkens.

"Where's my big brother?" Rin asks panicking. "Where's Gray!?" she grips the bars tightly.

"I'm so sorry," Juvia whispers as fat tears spill out of her eyes.

"You b!tch!" Rin screams.

"I'm so sorry," Juvia trembles.

Rin screams loud and long in a melancholy monotone. Lyon catches her she stumbles forward, but a second later- everyone's magic suppressing cuffs shatter. "Huh?" Erza asks.

"W-were they made of glass?" Lucy asks in amazement.

Natsu laughs and blows fire everywhere. "I don't care how they broke, I'm just itching for a fight!"

Rin wastes no time celbrating. Everyone watches in amazement as she, glows? "Open, gate of the nemean lion! Lavi!"

"Open, gate of the lion!" Lucy says after her. _I can't just let another Spirit Mage outdo me, now can I?"_

A young man of average height with spiky golden brown hair in a small ponytail, narrowed red eyes, wearing all black, a formfitting shirt, leather jacket, ripped black jeans, combat boots appears. "What's up, Rin. What do you need today?"

At the same time Loki appears. "Lucy! I haven't seen you for a while, and woah, where are we?"

"Well you see Lavi-" Rin starts.

Loke whips around his head. "Did you say Lavi?"

"Loke?" Lavi asks, amazed.

"Why are you here?" the two boys ask each other in unison.

"Lavi? Do you know this guy?" Rin asks.

Lucy looks into Loke's eyes. "Is he your friend?"

"He's my brother," Lavi says.

"What?!" Natsu asks in amazement. "Wait, so can celestial spirits reproduce?"

They both look at him. "Are you stupid?" They say in unison again.

"You idiot!" Rin says shaking her head. "They were brothers in a past life who were spiritually reincarnated, do you have any idea how the spiritual world works?"

"No," he replies simply.

"Well, I don't have time to explain now, we have to get out of here!"

"Agreed," Erza says. "Lyon and Rin, please track down Gray. Lucy and Natsu take Juvia and figure out where Sol and Aria are. Please take them out. Lastly- I'll take down Master Jose."

* * *

 _How long has it been?_ Gray asks himself. He attempts to lick his lips, but his tongue is too swollen and mouth too dry. His heart pounds. _I can't do this much longer. He knees start to buckle, but he catches himself._ He yells into the night. "I have to get through this! Rin will murder my spirit and Juvia will be hopeless," he whispers to himself.

* * *

"Juvia- when was the last time that you saw Gray? Do you know where he is?" Rin interrogates Juvia.

"H-he's in Mercurius."

"Mercurius?" Rin asks.

"Mercurius is the Royal Palace," Lyon says.

Rin furrows her brows. "No, no, no. I know what Mercurius is, but why is Gray there?"

"He's not in the palace," Juvia says weakly. "He's in the Abyss Palace."

"Why is he in the Abyss Palace?" Rin asks shaking. "H-he'll die down there! We need to go save him!"

"Agreed, let's go Rin," Lyon says nodding.

As the couple walks off, Lyon slips his hand around Rin's waist. She pinches his hand.

"Aw Rin, that hurt!" Lyon complains.

"Keep your hand away from my waist or I'll kill you."

After being rejected, Lyon sling his arm over Rin's shoulder. she does nothing. It may have just been a trick of the other 4's eyes, but they could've sworn that they saw Rin snuggle a little closer into Lyon's torso.

As soon as they get out of their sight Rin removes Lyon's hand from her shoulder and securely wraps it around her waist. "Suddenly, I feel a bit cold, so if you wouldn't mind."

"Of course not, anytime."

 **Heyo guys! It's finally off hiatus! Well, partially. I'll try to update it again soon, but I'm not sure. Anyways, how do you guys like it!? I snuck in some real RinxLyon action. :):):):):)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me**

 **Please R &R, Thanks Much!**

Gray the weight being lifted off of his shoulder and Rin's face flashes before his eyes. "Hang on Big Brother, we'll get you out of here."

A crashing sound is loud. "What's happening. The Abyss Palace is caving in," she whispers, half to herself. "Lavi, are you done shifting the weight?" she asks over her shoulder.

"Rin," he croaks. "Get out of here- it's a trap. The Element Four is actuallu the Element FIVE. They've been hiding a secret weapon this whole time.

"Hushhhh," she says. "Just stay quiet for now," she cries out in pain and something slashes her back.

"Rin!" Lyon yells.

She uses her body to shield Gray as the attacker attempts to strike him. "He took my keys. I'm practically defenseless," she whispers.

"Close, gate of the Nemean Lion," a deep voice resounds through the Abyss Palace.

Lavi gives Rin a pleading look, "Don't die..." he says before disappearing.

Rocks fall and crumble.

Rin struggles underneath the pillar. "I'll hold it up for now," she says weakly.

Lyon shoots her a glance. "Be careful."

Half smiling, half grimacing, she lets out a restrained laugh. "Shouldn't I be the one saying that to you?"

Lyon and the mysterious Element 'Five' member clash. "Heh, this is harder than I thought it would be. Well, I better finish it off quickly," he laughs and sends a bolt of energy flying toward Rin. Lyon's eye flash.

"Rin!" he yells jumping in front of her to her horror.

"Lyon! Wait, no!"

Gray is peacefully passed out.

The bolt of energy cleanly passes through Lyon's stomach. _Huh? It doesn't hurt! And their no damage or pain and RIN!_ He spins around and too his horror she is impaled. "Lyon," she says weakly. "Come take this boulder. I need to get my keys back."

"But Rin, you're hurt!"

"Don't question me Lyon, I can hold my own even if I don't have my keys. Now just come and take the dang boulder or else,"

Lyon reluctantly obeys.

Rin rips the bolt out of her stomach and charges at the Element Five. "Who the frick are you anyways?"

"Oh, I sincerely apologize, my bad. I am Plutonius the element of space."

"Well, then Plutonius, my name is Rin Fullbuster and I'm about to send you to the other side," she says.

"Oh my," he laughs coldly and Rin stops in her tracks. "You are but a scared little girl. I will feed on your fear!"

She vents her anger. "I'm not a little girl!"

"Oh, but just look at you! Your long shiny hair, your naive eyes," he scorns and shoots a bolt of space at her. It hits her straight in the face and she stumbles back, stunned. "I bet you've never known true hardship!"

"You don't know the first thing about me," she says, cleanly cutting her hair in three swift strokes. Her jet black hair floats to the ground.

Lyon's taken enough. "Rin, stop! What are you doing!" He props up the pillar with ice and rushes towards her.

"Stay out of this Lyon. This is my fight," she says gritting her teeth.

Suddenly, Plutonius disappears from their vision. Lyon cries out in pain. Rin whips around. Lyon falls to his knees.

Plutonius stabbed him through his heart.

Rin feels her crystalized orchid shatter. _I-is he dead?_

At the same time, Erza, appearing out of nowhere places her sword underneath Plutonius's jaw line.

* * *

Lyon wakes up to Rin's face sleeping next to him. His in a hospital bed. Gray is in a cot next to him. "Gray, where are we?"

"We're in Natsu's house. Someone brought a cot for me. You're in his bed."

He gently strokes Rin hair as she sleeps. "I really love Rin," he tells him.

"I know," Gray whispers

"Can I marry her?" Lyon whispers back.

"Maybe. Why are you asking me?" he turns his head to face Lyon.

"Well, your father isn't alive anymore and your her guardian," he says shrugging.

"How much do you love her?"

"Lots."

"Is that your final answer?" Gray asks incrediculously.

"Gray, I could go on forever, but since you insist... I love her so much that I never want to leave her side. I love her so much that when she's not with me life doesn't seem worth living other than the fact that I know I'll see her soon. I love her so much that I'd rather die than see her cry."

"Is that so?" Rin asks. "I wasn't actually sleeping, just resting my eyes. Shouldn't you propose to me before consulting my brother?" she growls.

Lyon blinks. "Wait is that a yes?!"

"I don't see a ring," she stiffly says before leaving the room.

"I guess you have my blessing, but if you do anything to hurt her, I WILL MURDER YOU," he threatens.

Lyon laughs. "Got it. I swear I'll treasure her forever and ever," he pauses. "How'd you get stuck their anyways?"

"I was careless. Jose' taunted me abour Rin. He wanted to take her as his wife. How'd you die?" Gray shoots back.

Lyon stops, wide eyed. "I, died?"

"Are you stupid, Rin even..." Gray stops.

"What about Rin?" Lyon asks, urgently.

"S-she gave up her magical powers to keep you alive. I mean, I'm not sure how it worked out, but all I know is that she can't use her keys anymore. She gave them to Lucy though.

Lyon stands up quickly, ignoring his throbbing chest. He marches out to the living room where Rin is sitting. She stands up when she sees him. He rushes to her and as soon as he swoops in, she slaps him. "YOU IDIOT!" she screams. "YOU HAD TO GO AND DIE ON ME, DIDN'T YOU?" she yells.

Rin's slaps cuts Lyon's cheek. Tears stream out of her sterling gray eyes. Tear's well up in Lyon's also. "I'm sorry," he murmurs trying to wrap his arms around her.

"You little," she says grabbing his mouth.

"I''m so sorry," he says again and again.

Finally, Rin collapses into his arms. "Y-you swore you wouldn't let me down."

"I'm sorry," he whispers once more, holding Rin to his chest.

"Let's get married," she says quietly. Quietly enough that no one else could hear her. "Let's get married so that you're mine forever and ever and so that I never have to leave your side."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Please R &R, Thanks Much!**

 **2 Years Later**

Lucy gasps as Rin steps out the dressing room. "Y-you look b-beautiful!"

Her dress is pure white with beading decorating the sweet heart neckline. The white silk flows down to the ground. It is beaded at the hem. She holds a large bouquet of blue orchids, white lilies, and baby's breath. In the 2 years, her hair had grown out a bit. It is braided up in the back and her bands are styled to the side. A maria veil is draped over her face. Her feet are shod with sparkly silver stilettos. Her eys are dusted with silver shadow and bracelets clank on her wrists. But, most stunning of all, is her engagament ring. It's shaped like a flower and diamond with one blue diamond set in the middle.

"Rin," Juvia gasps. "Y-you're stunning."

"Agreed," Erza agrees proudly, as if the mother.

"Gray's going to cry," Lucy giggles.

"And Lyon," Levy reminds her. "He's been after her forever!"

The girls or the 'bridesmaids' in this case all wear a-line blue to aqua knee length dresses and silver strappy heels. Their heads are adorned with wreaths made of red carnations. Their corsages are white lilies. "Who's walking you down the aisle?" Erza asks. She opted for white lilies because of her red hair which was fine because she was the matron of honor. She and Rin had grown very close.

"Makarov," Rin replies. "Asuka's the flower girl, and little Ao is the flower boy."

"Ao's so cute!" Lucy squeals to Erza. "He look so much like Jellal!"

Erza glows. "And now Mirajane and Laxus have a little girl, or so they think, on the way! It'll only be a week or two now."

"It's all so exciting!" Levy squeals.

"So, how are things coming along with Gajeel?" Rin asks slyly.

"Rin you fox!" Juvia laughs shoving her slightly as Levy blushes.

She blushes more. "Well, um, since you asked- I had been waiting to tell you all AFTER the wedding because I didn't want to overshadow Rin's big day, but," she covers her face. "E papas'd da meh."

"What?!" Lucy shrieks. She uncovers Levy's face. "What did you say?"

Erza grabs Levy's left hand. "Is this you're ring? Tasteful- the black diamond for him and the sappire for you."

Makarov enters the room. "Rin, my dear daughter, you look, AMAZING."

"Thanks gramps," she says giving him a little hug. "I'm ready now!"

"Okay, everyone, take your places."

First, Juvia and Jellal process in. Juvia would've been with Gray and Erza would've beem with Jellal, but Erza and Gray were the Best Man and Matron of honor. Next come Lucy and Natsu. Levy and Gajeel. Sherry and Jura. Yuka and Chelia. Last, Gray and Erza all the while Pachelbel's Canon in D is playing from Lyra's harp. The men all wear black tuxedos with red vests and aqua ties, not to mention white lilies pinned on.

Then, Lyon processes in wearing a tuxedo with a silver cumberbund and aqua bow tied. He appears to be very nervous. He stops halfway and turns to face the entrance of the Guild where the wedding was being held. Little (Or not so little) Asuka processes in, her brown hair curled with a silver tiara placed on top. She wears an aqua dresses that matches the brides maids minus the ombre and little cherry flats. She scatter white lily petals, blue orchid petals, and red rose petals neatly.

Then little Ao enter, stumbling. Everybody laughs at his mini tuxedo, vest, and tie. He carries a red cushion with two wedding bands. He stumbles halfway and begins to cry. Everyones 'awwwes' echoed. Erza smiled and carried him the rest of the way.

And then, Rin appears, with Makarov. The look on Lyon's face is priceless. Everyone laughed. They process down the aisle.

The rest of the ceremony goes smoothly. "You may kiss the bride," the priest says.

Lyon stares into Rin's eyes. "Well are you going to kiss me or not?" she asks loudly.

Everyone laughs. "I'll opt for the kiss," he says swooping in. Everyone quiets as they kiss. Lyon fist pumps and emerges victorious, his face smeared with red lipstick. Everyone cheers and they are carried to the door by Elfman.

Outside the party is set up. "Attention, everyone, Ooba Babasaama and I have a present for Lyon and Rin. He hands them a large envelope which Rin promptly tears open.

"Oh, gramps, thanks. Thanks so much!" she whispers.

Lyon looks at the slip of paper she holds. "Ooba..."

"Well, what is it? Don't leave us hanging!" Natsu yells, his hand around Lucy's waist.

"It's a deed to a house!" Rin exclaims. "A house with 4 bedrooms!"

"Have lots of children!" Makarov says encouragingly, giving her a corny thumb up sign.

Rin starts crying. "R-rin, don't cry baby," he says taking her hand.

"I-I have an announcement," she says, wiping her eyes. A hush falls over the crowd. She takes Lyon's other hand in hers. "I-I think i'm pregnant."

"Why didn't you tell me before?!" Lyon asks, ecstatic.

"I-I wasn't sure, but now I know, they are twins! I'm 2 and a half monthes along!"

Lyon kisses her on the forehead as everyone cheers. "Let's party tonight!"

Gray pushes his way through the crows, hand in hand with Juvia. "Rin..." he says.

She gives him a bear hug. "Big brother..."

"I love you so much, take care of yourself okay? And if you every need anything come to me. If Lyon ever makes you mad, send for me and I'll beat his brains out, okay?"

"Okay."


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Please R &R, Thanks Much!**

Lyon stands in the rain holding his son and daughter. Namaka is sleeping soundly, clutching her daddy's shirt button with her tiny little hands. Caspian cries loudly, but Lyon doesn't notice. His eyes are glazed over, his skin cold to the touch, but he doesn't anymore. He doesn't care about anything anymore as he stares at the smooth marble headstone. 'Rin Fullbuster Vastia' it reads. One who died far too young.

"I don't care if you catch pneumonia and die, but think of the children," Lyon hears Gray's voice next to him.

Gray leans down and places a bouquet on her grave. "Why aren't you mourning?" Lyon asks him quietly.

"Who says I'm not," his voice cracks and he no longer has the energy to stand up. "I already lost her once. But, this second time is harder. Much harder."

"I can't do," Lyon whispers. "I can't parent the kids who murdered her."

"They didn't murder her," Gray says sharply. "Look Rin knew the risks, but she decided to give birth too them anyways. Do you even remember her last words to you as she was dying?"

Lyon can envision it. The white hospital room, the doctors rushing to and fro trying to keep Rin alive. Rin, holding her two precious children close. "Lyon," she said weakly. "I love you and I always will- never forget that. Take care of our children and tell them all about me. Tell them how much I loved them and how I'll always be with them in their hearts. Tell little Namaka to never for less than perfect. Tell little Caspian not to pull her hair. Tell Gray I love him too. Tell everyone," she stopped.

He looked up in horror as she flat lined. She looked like a princess lying on the hospital bed, blood everywhere. Her jet black hair swept to the side.

"I do," he whispers. "And i'll never forget them."

Gray stands and places a hand on Lyon's shoulder. "Rin would never forgive you if you let them go. Would you ever be able to face her?"

"No, I wouldn't," Lyon sobs, emitting the sadness, horror, and sorrow of the past week.

A tear rolls down Gray's cheek. "We must continue to live, for Rin's sake."

 _ **If you do not read the note you will miss some very important stuff!**_

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! How's you like Secret of the Sword? This is the last chapter of my first Fanfic! How exciting. I'm sorry for killing Rin... Just kidding. I mean like just kidding about the past chapter. Lol, I wanted to freak you all out. Now, to the real epilogue...**

 **Just kidding there is no real epilogue. But I might write a follow up story, Fairy Tail Next Gen! :P Stay tuned and also, I have 2 other fanfics going, please check them out!**


	21. New Year's Eve OVA Rain and Kisses

**OVA 1**

 **New Years**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Authors Note: Hey y'all Im back! :) It turns out I couldn't quite end of Secret of the Sword after all! Stay tuned because during holidays I will be writing OVAs! UPDATE I'm so sorry! I ended up publishing my note's for SS Fairy Tail Next Generation! RAWR! So this is the real story, sorry about that!**

Lyon nearly falls out of his chair. "R-Rin! You look absolutely amazing!"

"Yeah if you minus the mom bod," she adds half smiling,

He looks her in her long sleeved, backless body con dress. "No no no! You look amazing! You're practically glowing! And you're curves!"

"Whatever," she replies rolling her eyes. "Get Namaka and Caspian's shoes on."

"You really do," he adds.

"You're just saying that," she says rolling her eyes again and smearing a thick layer of maroon lipstick on. "Now get the twins' shoes on!"

"Okay, okay," he says throwing his hands up in defeat. "I just wanted to compliment my beautiful wife."

Rin chooses to ignore and skims over to the doorway of their home and gazes fondly at her 5 year olds. "Gee, so much has changed in the past 7 years since our Wedding- Mirajane and Laxus had Laney for starters."

"Erza and Jellal had little Scarlet Fernandes, Lucy and Natsu had the stuning Sakura Dragneel," Lyon adds. "Not to mention the one and only Lilo Strauss. She's so lucky she got Lisanna's face," he says shaking his head.

"Don't forget Simone! She is by far the prettiest out of the Fernandes children- they are a good looking bunch of course!" Rin says,

"Yeah, she has Erza's pale complexion and brown eyes with Jellal's blue hair not to mention an air about her and a soft smile. Oh! And Eren Strauss! He looks so much like Evergreen we ought to feel sorry for Elfman. You know who also looks exactly like his mother and nothing liike the father? Kyo Dragneel."

"You're right. And Saukra's basically a pink haired Lucy. Poor Natsu. At least Lina's a good mixture. She's got Gray's personality and hair color plus Juvia's face and eye color."

As Rin leans against the archway and gazes fondly at her children rough housing Lyon whsipers in her ear. "You know what else has changed?" he asked wrapping his hand around her waist and nuzzling her neck. "We have. Because now I can do this and you don't attempt murder."

"Remeber out first kiss?" Rin asks laughing a little. "I was so angry at the time..." she trails off. "Anyways, you get nothing until this darn baby pops out."

Lyon stares at her blankly. "Excuse but could please repeat yourself?"

"I said you get nothing until this baby is finally born!" she exclaims.

"I have to go 2 monthes on NOTHING?"

"That's right," Rin says shaking her head. "2 whole monthes. I mean it's not like you went 20 something years or anything.

Lyon makes a sad face. "2 monthes?"

"Welllllll," Rin says slowly, "It is New Years Eve and IF you behave yourself..." she says gently pushing his face off.

"Yes ma'am!" he salutes. "C'mon kids! We're going to the Guild Hall!"

* * *

"Rin, do you mind if I ask you a question? It's kind of personal," Wendy asks blushing and staring into her cup of water, nervously rubbing the sides.

"Sure, kiddo, what is it?" Rin asks smiling, alreasy guessing what the question was.

Wendy takes a long drink and sets the cup back down daintily. "I-s is child birth hard? A-and c-child rearing?"

"Depends," Rin says. "Just don't have twins!" she laughs loudly. "Are you pregnant?"

"M-maybe," she says. "Well, Mest and I got married a few months ago and we've been trying really hard, but now that the time's come, I'm really scared.

"Don't worry Wendy. You'll be a wonderful mother. And the whole guilds here to help. You know, when Namaka and Caspian came along, the only younger children in the guild were Ao and Laney so everybody had free time and weren't sick of children, but now that the baby booms slown down, everyone will make sure to lend a helping hand. Not to mention you're young. That always makes childbirth easier."

"Was it a mistake marrying Mest?" she asks.

"Do you love him?"

She nods furiously. "I love him very very much, but I might be ruining his future," she says quietly. "E-everyone on the Council disapproves of him because of our age difference."

"I think that this is a talk you need to have with Mest. He does love you and I'm sure he'd much rather have a family with you than be politically powerful," Rin lets my words sink in and they seem to comfort her. Then, a slow dance comes on and Mest heads over.

"May I have this dance?" he asks a little shyly.

"Of course," she replies even shier.

She scans the crowd for Lyon, but he's dancing with Chelia. Figures- even after 5 years of marriage she's still after him. Rin angrily stalk outside to cool her head. I _will not make a scene, I will not make a scene, I will not make a scene._

Rain is falling in silky, silver sheets. Rin finds herself sniffling. _Stupid hormones. She_ thinks to herself sourly. _Ururun,_ she thinks as she wipes her eyes. "That's it! Her name will be Ururu!" She says the name several times in her head. _Lyon will love it! It even sounds like Ur!_ She hadn't wanted to name Namaka Ur because she didn't like it- mainly because he was way too obsessed with her... Then she realizes that she's supposed to be angry at him and the tears start flowing again. "Stupid Lyon!" Rin yells between hicuups.

"And why is it that I'm the stupid one?" She hears his voice from behind her.

Rin almost whips around, but then I realize that her face is covered in tears. "I don't want to talk to you right now."

"You are the one who told me that you weren't feeling well earlier. Oh and weren't you chatting it up withEve Tearm I have heard that he broke it off with his girlfriend not too long ago!" Lyon reminds me sourly.

"We were discussing the kids. Did you think I was flirting?"

"You seemed to be having a good time," he replies.

"UGHHHH!" I yell. "So you decide to go and dance with some girl who likes you instead of your wife just to make her jealous?! I'm walking home!" I start running. Painfully, the baby is kicking. I stop when 'Ururu' starts kicking particularily hard and collapse. "It hurts," she groans.

Lyon leans on my back. "I'm sorry babt, it's just," he starts.

"It's no time to be sorry! Help me to a chair!" she snaps.

And he does. "Sorry, I was being a jerk..." he says as Rin sits down.

I ignore him. He kneels down and kisses my belly. "Our little Ururu," he whispers.

"How long had you been listening?" she asks.

"I followed you straight out. And oh my goodness Rin you're soaking!"

"I hadn't noticed," she sarcastically.

He kisses her lightly on the lips and looks her in the eyes with his biggest, best puppy dog eyes. "Forgive me?" he asks.

"Only if you give me your jacket," she shoots back.

"Og course baby," he says wrapping it around her shoulders.

They kiss again. For a while of course because the mood was good and cliche.


	22. OVA 2 Flowers in More than One Way

**OVA 2**

 **New Years**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Authors Note: Hey y'all, so it's Valentine's Day. Wish I had more than Andy Biersack, hahaha. So I decided to make an OVA! This is after the Phantom Lord II and is before they get married... So basically in the blank period where they dated. Hehehe, I've got something planned. :):):):):)**

 **Rin P.O.V.**

"Gray?" I ask rolling over in my bed.

"What?" he groans.

I yawn, "Go get the door."

"Why meeeeeee," he says flipping onto his stomach.

"Because you are my wonderful big brother, right?" I say.

"Ughhhhh. You ALWAYS pull the 'wonderful big brother' card on me. What about my adorable little sister?" he asks.

I snort. "She doesn't exist. Go get the door," I tell him one last time.

I hear him groan again and the bed creak as he stands up. "Alright, alright," he says and I fall back asleep.

I wake a few minutes later to Lyon's face half an inch from mine, "Gyahhhhh!" I yell and jump out of bed.

"Morning Sunshine,"he says smiling and then he thrusts a bouquet of flowers into my face. In fact, to be precise, the bouquet is composed of blue orchids, white lilies, and baby's breath. "Happy Valentine's Day."

I set the bouquet on my bedstand and lay back down. "Thank you and Good Night."

"Wait! Rin! I've got a whole special day planned for us!" he says.

I sigh. He's too enthusiastic of a boyfriend. "Okay. Wait outside, I'll be ready in a moment, and," I pause. "Where's Gray?" I ask.

"He's with Juvia," Lyon responds before closing my bedroom door.

I open my closet and slip on a red sweater over a white cami, khaki jeans, and red flats. I open the door and walk out where Lyon is eating cereal. My special cereal. "You butt hole!" I yell, "Get your filthy hands out of my Lucky Charms right now!"

He drops the cereal like it's a hot potato. "You like Lucky Charms also?" he asks quietly.

"Lucky Charms is the only true type of cereal," I state knowledgably.

"I like Lucky Charms too," he says. "I knew we were made for each other!" he yells and glomps me, planting a loud smooch on my cheek.

"Get off me you sap," I laugh. "What do you have planned for today?"

"How about we start off with lunch at the Wallflower Cafe'?" he says, offering his hand.

I smile and grab it. "Sounds perfect to me. Do you have the whole day planned out?" I ask.

"Nah, I'm thinking of just kind of winging it," he says squeezing my hand.

"You said you had a whole day planned," I tease,

"Wellll-," he trails off guilty as charged blushing a bit. "I do have a few ideas."

I laugh. "If the day isn't too busy, I'd like to go see Granny Hana."

"You remember Granny Hana?!" he asks very surprised. (Please refer to chapter 10)

"Of course, I mean..." she trails off slightly.

"You mean what?" he asks, suddenly very curious.

She hides her face. "Promise not to laugh?" she asks.

"Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye," he smiles.

"Number One- let's not joke about you dying," I say rolling my eyes. "Number Two," I hide my face again. "I think that's probably the first moment that I began falling for you," I say quietly.

Lyon stares a her a moment, anf then two as they walk down the main street, then lets out a great big whooop! and pumps his fist in the air several times before kissing Rin. Right. Smack. Dab. In. The. Middle. Of. The. Street.

Old couples who are out for the holiday all laugh. "Oh, to be young again," they all say and smile at Rin and Lyon.

When we finally reach the Wallflower Cafe' we are seated immediatly and eat. Lots. I know that Lyon has enough money, so in a way I take advantage of it. He supports it though. Thanks God- I fell for a generous man. "Almost done?" he asks, ready to pay the bill.

I am stuffed to my hearts content. Well, more like to my stomache's capacity. He links his arm in mine once he has paid and we hop on a small ferry to Margaret. "I believe that her flower stand is this way," he says leading me by the arm through the marketplace."

The whole place is decorated with pink and red lights and flowers. The stand are all painted and the scent of chocolate, or is it it love? is in the air. It's almost vomit inducing the amount of lovey doveyness in the air. I know that Lyon would just love to smooch me out in public, but PDA is not okay!

When he arrive to where her stand is supposed to be at, the small lot is empty. Lyon's face pales. "Let's go to her cottage just in case. Alright?"

"Sure, I don't mind," I paty his arm as if to comfort him. He hasn't been in Margaret lately. He's actually talking about quitting Lamia Scale to work for Fairy Tail. Nope, he won't I won't let him.

He gently raps on the door of the quiet cottage. The door creaks open and Granny Hana peers out. "Oh hello Lyon! And his lady friend! Come in, come in!" she says opening the door.

"Did you not go out today?" Lyon asks shuting the door behind us.

"Oh yes, it's much too chilly out for these old bones. It is a nice little treat having you come to visit me," she smiles and pours tea. "Is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

I blush when I realize that she's hinting towards marriage. "Nothing in particular," I say, fidgeting.

"We're dating now," Lyon blurts out, red faced.

"Oh really now," she smiles. "So when is Lyon the Second going to come about. I really would like to see his child before I die."

I violently blush. "Uh- well- um- you see-" I stutter.

"I do believe this is perfect timing," Lyon whisers to himself and gets down on one knee. "Rin Fullbuster, you are the love of my life. I would do anything for you, you are my one and only. Will you make this the happiest day of my life?"

I gasp. "OH MY GOSH!" I exclaim, as Lyon pulls out a ring shaped like a flower, diamonds with one blue diamond set in the middle.

Granny Hana smiles to herself in the background.

"Marry me?" he asks, a grin plastered across his face.

"YES!" I scream and jump into his arms as he stands up. He spins me around and kisses me.

"Well, Granny, I do reckon that Lyon the Second will be coming along here quite soon," he smiles smugly.

I blush again and lightly punch. "Shut up you."

He kisses her again. "I love you Rin."

"I love you too, Idiot."


End file.
